boss_fighting_stages_rebirthfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 5
Synopsis In chapter 5, "Technological Terror", "You" is teleported to the factory, where he is greeted with a laser obby and several checkpoints of Defence Robots. After making his way through the obby, "You" enters the generator room and are confronted by Static. After defeating Static, "You" destroys the generators. The Masters then inform "You" that he must defeat the "leader" of the facility's robots, or else the generators will just be rebuilt. The King teleports "You" to an arena, where he is confronted by TechnoDevil. After defeating TecDev and his BassDevil form, "You" questions why the Masters couldn't have just done the job. They reply that they'd make it too easy, and that "You" won't learn from others helping him all the time. "You" then claims that he will one day become stronger than the Masters, and defeat each of them in battle, to which Slicer simply replies, "One day... one day...". "You" is then teleported back to the throne room. Bosses These are the bosses that appear in Chapter 5 in order. Chapter 5 is tied with Chapter 4 for least amount of bosses in a chapter. *Static *TecDev *BassDev Transcript "You" are teleported to the factory, and are greeted by a laser obby leading to a platform walled by lasers. '-King: '"It seems, there's going to be trouble before you reach the generators." '-King: '"Make your way through the facility safe and sound." '-Baller: '"And don't touch those lasers!" '-Baller: '"You definitely won't be 'safe and sound' if you do." '-King: '"Good luck." "You" makes it through the obby and get to the platform. He is walled in by lasers while Defence Robots begin spawning out of 4 chutes in the ground. "You"'' kills all of the Defence Robots.'' '-King: '"You can now progress." '-Piercer: '"There seems to be some switch mechanism up ahead." '-Piercer: '"Use the cube to operate it." '-Piercer: '"Try not to push it off while you're at it." The laser wall deactivates and "You" is free to proceed down the obby. A blue cube is used to deactivate laser walls up to the next platform. "You" reaches the next platform and is walled in once again by lasers while Defence Robots spawn. '-King: '"Seems more reinforcements are coming." '-King: '"Be careful." "You" kills all of the Defence Robots. '-You: '"Alright great, that seems like the last of it." '-King: '"Now get those generators!" "You" finishes the rest of the obby and enter the generator room. '-You: '"There they are!" '-Server: '"*Static appeared*" '-Static: '"I am tasked with the sole purpose of defending the generators." '-Static: '"I will destroy you." "You" begins fighting Static. '-Static: '"INITIATING BULLET STORM..." "You" defeats Static. '-You: '"Well, that was shocking." '-You: '"Now onto those generators!" "You" begins destroying the generators whilst Defence Robots spawn. "You" destroys the generators. '-King: '"Hey! Nice work destroying those generators!" '-You: '"I guess I'll be heading back to the throne room then?" '-Slicer: '"Sorry, there's still something for you to do." '-Piercer: '"If you don't take down the leader..." '-Piercer: '"The generators will just be rebuilt again." '-You: '"Ugh. You have no idea how annoying that was." '-You: '"Okay, King, send me to its area." "You" is teleported to the arena. '-Baller: '"Damn, it's really dark in there..." '-Baller: '"Have fun!" '-You: '"=/" '-Server: '"*Techno Devil appeared*" '-TechnoDevil: '"I SEE IT IS YOU DESTROYING MY GENERATORS." '-TechnoDevil: '"YOU. WILL. BE. ELIMINATED." "You" begins fighting TechnoDevil. '-TechnoDevil: '"Feel the power!" "You" defeats TechnoDevil. '-TechnoDevil: '"Need." '-TechnoDevil: '"More." '-TechnoDevil: '"Power!" '-TechnoDevil: '"Need." '-TechnoDevil: '"More." TechnoDevil transforms into BassDevil. '-BassDevil: '"Bass!" "You" begins fighting BassDevil. BassDevil overheats. '-BassDevil: '"OVERHEATED. Initiating cooling procedures." BassDevil finishes cooling. '-BassDevil: '"COOLED DOWN. Initiating Overdrive." "You" defeats BassDevil. '-BassDevil: '"Losing power..." BassDevil transforms back into TechnoDevil. '-TechnoDevil: '"Shutting...Down..." '-Server: '"..." '-Crusher: '"Is he down?" '-You: '"Yeah, he is." '-You: '"So now can I come back to the throne room?" '-King: '"Sure you can!" '-You: '"Wait, why couldn't you guys do it?" '-Baller: '"We'd make it too easy. You won't learn unless you do it yourself." '-Slicer: '"Baller's right, you can't become independent from people constantly helping you." '-You: '"Well, maybe one day, I'll surpass all of you!" '-You: '"And maybe even beat each one of you in battle!" '-Slicer: '"Hmm. Maybe one day." '-Crusher: '"*COUGH* RIGHT. *COUGH*" '-Server: '"Chapter 5 Complete: Technological Terror." '-Server: '"Sixth Area: Spirit Arena." Players'' are teleported to the lobby whilst a cutscene plays.'' Trivia -BassDevil's fight music was composed by TheSteelEagle. The song's name is "Defeater". This is referenced to in the objectives whilst fighting BassDevil as "DEFEAT BassDevil". -There used to be a short period of time where players were meant to assemble teams, with one team to destroy the generators whilst the other team fends off the Defenders. This has been removed in BFSR. -The obby before the generator room is the only completely new section added in BFSR. Previously, the players would be teleported directly to the generator room at the start of the chapter. -The Defence Robots in the generator room used to keep spawning in 4s, even if you didn't kill them. This would result in massive lag. This has been fixed in BFSR, with the robots now spawning in fewer and fewer numbers as time progresses. -BassDevil used to go into a "Super Overdrive" mode after being taken down to 175000 health. This would cause him to spawn Defence Robots and activating a "Bullet Hell" attack, which would cause bullets to shoot individually at every player. This has been removed in BFSR. -BassDevil's fight is notoriously laggy, causing his bullets to often times not do damage. Category:Lore Category:Chapter 5